Bunny (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Bunny (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Bunny Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Co-Directed by F. Gary Gray Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Tim Allen Jonah Hill Chris Wedge Ryan Potter Jamie Chung Ryan Gosling Executive Producers William Renschen Roy Conli Nicholas Stoller Neal H. Moritz Co-Producer Katherine Sarafian Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Executive Music Producer Jaden Smith Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Director of Photography Phil Méheux Visual Effects Supervisors Alejandro Munoz William Renschen Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Director of Story Marc E. Smith Head of Story Normand Lemay Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Technical Animation Gregory Smith Heads of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Head of Environments Sean D. Jenkins Supervising Animators Glen McIntosh Danny Dimian Richard Baneham David Clayton Kyle Odermatt Scott F. Johnston Kiran Bhakta Joshi Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Production Manager James E. Hasman CG Supervisors Heather M. Drummons Pablo Holcer Christopher Miller Tom Capizzi Crawl Art Cast Cameo Appearance Voices Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story APM Rosemary Reese Story Artists Ian Abando Didier Ah Koon Bryan Andrews Everett Downing, Jr. Steven Fonti Frank Forte Patrick Harpin Anthony Holden Jim Kammerud Diana Kidlaied Jorgen Klubien John Nevarez Shawn Palmer Patrick Pakula Lyndon Ruddy Mike Smukavic Chong Suk Lee Miles Thompson Scott Underwood Erik Weise Art Art Department APM Adam Brown Character Design Andy Bialk Brayden Kowalczuk Andre Medina Omar Smith Shannon Tindle Visual Development Betsy Bauer David Bleich Alexander Cho Joey Chou Akiko Crawford Wendell Dalit Yuhki Demers Alexandre Diboine Seonna Hong Aurora Jimenez Yashar Kassai Michael Kurinsky Joty Lam Ignacio Fernandez Maroto Jason Merck Lizzie Nichols Travis Ruiz Naveen Selvanathan J. Michael Spooner Clayton Stillwell Justin K. Thompson Editorial Asset Production Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Juan Pablo Chen Myles Asseter John Stanley McGovern Jean-Marc Ariu Waldemar Bartkowiak Brandon Lawless Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Character Rigging Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Peter Farson Dick Walsh Surfacing Surfacers Jeannie Yip Cho Woojin Choi Betsy Asher Hall Kirti Pillai Sondra Verlander Gentaro Yamamoto Claudia A Candia Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Rodrigo Guerechit Benjamin Lebourgeois Quentin Van Den Bongaard Claire D'intorni Frédéric Bonpapa Mathieu Blanchys Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Copeland Smedile Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Scott Armstrong Jay Wongu Oh Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne David Bohorquez Theophile Bondoux Gregory Breitzman Final Layout Artists Todd LaPlante Daniel Laczkowski Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Celeste Joanette Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Gina Bradley Stuart Campbell Stereo Layout Lead Juan Gonzalez Stereo Layout Artists Jc Alvarez John Pettingill Pamela B. Stefan Ellen Harris Brian Riley Animation Animators Melissa Lim Ching Ying Stewart Alves Jérôme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Aaron Burton Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Alexander Fernandes David James Henderson Samidha Nagwekar Balazs Meszaros Lucas Michaels Samidha Nagwekar Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Jose Salomon Ramirez Salinas Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Harrison Chaotang Wang Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Gini Cruz Santos Daniel Zettl Jamie Chung William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Ella Ray Navaneetha Krishnan Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Élodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Yan Morin-Dubuisson Pier-Olivier Allard Joseph Dubé-Arsenault Louis-Charles Berthiaume Charles -CJ- Burbage Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Stephen King Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Pedro Daniel García Pérez Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Evelyn Deavor Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Character Effects Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos David DeJuan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Larry Townsend Rajkiran Bhandari Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Osmel Carrizo Vincent Chedru Jung Hun Kim Corey C. Bolwyn Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Cruz Contreras Mastache Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Saket Kumar Khare John Edward Brix Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Julien Depoortere Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Leads Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew George Rampias Tia Keri Cédric Burkarth Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jacob Richards Aaron Ross Lighting & Compositing Artists YuFan Linda Chang Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres P. Jasmine Katatikarn Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Jay Jungmu You Ai Saimoto King Zoe Peck Eyler Amber Stewart Lunderville Srinivasan Velayuthan Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Rupali Parekh-Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Gabriel Coupal-Savard Jessica Morrison Hogan Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Yezi Xue Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Barry Andres Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Annie Hua Gwen Stacy Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Erwann Le Faou Nestor Benito Fernandez Chia-Chi Hu Mathieu Cassagne Alfonso Caparrini Mitch Kopelman Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Ye Won Cho Tim Best Lighting Coordinators Katherine Gugger • Carolina Ángel Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matte Paint Coordinator Eric Kim Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Manager Jennifer Lee Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Amber Wong Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Studio Team Administration Joshua Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Dominguez Paul Jochmann Chris Meledandri Steve Gallagher Roger O'Callaghan Jin Kim Peng Hanako Dan Chuba Business and Legal Affairs Jessica Bartoshewski Rita Ryack Julie Liu Jeff Escalus Christopher Rodriguez Tyler Archer Tim Johnson Andrew Nguyen Moses K. Parker David Moreno Luisa Ramirez Luis Morales Miles Morales Miles Mussenden Joyce Pan Karey Kirkpatrick Lorenzo Hidalgo Jennifer B. Montalvo Facilities and Shared Services Rob Bredow Mark Santoni Antonio Morales Agnes Stacy Rich St. Joseph Robert Kreps Eduardo Velarde Craig Cochran Liz Eritano Anthony Fabrizio Jorge Hernandez Tom McGrath Philippe Tilikete Gabriel Gagne Ron Miller Danny Dimian Human Resources Gary Rydstrom Barry Fowler Jamie K. Parker Xavier Bec Matt Capulet Gabriel Guy Guy Francoeur Thwart Thnes Smell Jmock Vanessa Ljungqvist Gigi Hadid Doeri Welch Gigi Tates Colette Zakarian Marketing Jeff Panko Erik Lee Evan Bonifacio Lorne Balfe Daniel Zettl John Kahn John Bell Tress MacNeille John Knoll Thomas Hannivan Lucy Miller Wendy Seddon Wanda Hamilton Juanes Nguyen Custom Animation Michelle Goldman Glen McIntosh Nick Levenduski Jill Culton Shao Zhang Amy Krider Lauren Lear James Wood Angie Howard Kelly Kierman Soundtrack Album on Epic Records Score Album on Relativity Music Group Music "Dreams" Written by Philip Beaudreau, Andrew Bissell Performed by Philip Beaudreau Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. and Phil Beaudreau "Payin No Mind" Written by Glenn Paul Crytzer Performed by Glenn Crytzer and his Syncopators Courtesy of The Music Playground "Kyoto Mist" Written and Performed by David Wahler Courtesy of CD Baby Licensing “Come Together Now” Written by Matt Johnson & Kim Schifino Performed by Matt and Kim Courtesy of Matt and Kim, Inc. By arrangement with The Greater Goods Co. "Burning Love" Written by Dennis Linde Produced by D. Sardy Performed by Woody Harrelson "Heist" Written & Performed by Ben Folds Ben Folds recordings used courtesy of Epic Records "I'm Alright" Written and Performed by Kenny Loggins Courtesy of Milk Money Music "Shank" Written and Produced by Henry Jackman Performed by Henry Jackman and Nick Glennie-Smith Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "Still" Written & Performed by Ben Folds Ben Folds recordings used courtesy of Epic Records “Midnight, the Stars and You” Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Lost in the Supermarket" Written by Joe Strummer, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, & Topper Headon Performed by Ben Folds Ben Folds recordings used courtesy of Epic Records “Don’t Keep Me Waitin’” Written by Ken Morrison Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitae Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records "Rockin' the Suburbs (Version from the Motion Picture "Bunny")" Written & Performed by Ben Folds Ben Folds recordings used courtesy of Epic Records Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Images supplied by Getty Images and Shutterstock Footage from "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse" Courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Blu-ray Disc and the logos are trademarks of Blu-ray Disc Association BEST BUY, the BEST BUY logo, the tag design, MY BEST BUY, and BESTBUY.COM are trademarks of Best Buy YouTube and the play button are trademarks of Google, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios, the Movie Land's "ML", the logos for MLAS and the logo are registered rademarks of Movie Land, Inc., a WarnerMedia company Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States and other countries. Special Thanks Chris Wedge Pete Docter Joaquim Dos Santos Scott Armstrong Bill Boes Production Babies Aaron • Becky • Chad • Diane • Finn • Gina • Howard • John • Kevin • Larry Nick • Nicolas • Pascal • Paul • Pierre • Rachel • Sarah • Shane • Shaun • Tari This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No bunnies were harmed®. (AHD 09674) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits